


Ревность

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Двалин/Торин - ревность к Трандуилу, ссора после Лихолесья, решенная сексом на одном из привалов по пути к Одинокой горе. Рейтинг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

Торин прикрыл глаза и помассировал виски кончиками пальцев. Затем глубоко, с удовольствием вдохнул чистый, звенящий свежестью горный воздух. В замке лесного владыки воздух совсем не тот – застоявшийся, насыщенный тяжёлыми ароматами листвы и влажного дерева, напитанный кисло-сладким запахом фальши и горечью предательства. Вот каковы эльфы – надменные, лживые, двуличные существа, пекущиеся только о собственной выгоде и показной безупречности. И как только посмел Трандуил заикаться о дружбе! 

Не сдержавшись, Торин негромко фыркнул. 

Расположившийся в паре шагов Двалин оторвался от трубки, которую задумчиво потягивал, и вопросительно воззрился на него.

\- Чему это ты радуешься? – спросил он с подозрением.

Торин пожал плечами.

\- Да так, представил, какое лицо сделалось у Трандуила, когда ему доложили о том, что мы сбежали. 

По какой-то непонятной причине Двалин его веселья не разделил, а только насупился пуще прежнего.

\- Вот оно что, - медленно проговорил он, скрестив на груди могучие руки. – Я погляжу, эта бестия эльфийская у тебя никак из головы не идет. 

Теперь пришла очередь Торина хмуриться.

\- К чему это ты? 

Двалин чуть подался вперед, от чего стал выглядеть ещё более внушительно, глаза его недобро блеснули. 

\- А к тому, - начал он, постепенно повышая голос, - что ты с самого Озёрного города только и твердишь: Трандуил – то, Трандуил – сё. Слушать тошно!

\- Так не слушай, – огрызнулся Торин, в свою очередь сжимая кулаки и наклоняясь вперёд. Теперь их лица разделяло меньше метра. – Ты спросил – я ответил, чего ещё? 

\- Он и без моих вопросов у тебя с языка не сходит. 

Торин покосился на компанию, поймав укоризненный взгляд Балина и любопытный - Нори. Хоббит как-то слишком уж нарочито пялился в другую сторону. Остальные, к счастью, больше интересовались ужином, нежели узбадом и его верным, но невероятно твердолобым соратником, которого необходимо было немедленно урезонить.

\- Послушай, Двалин, я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, но не стоит...

\- Всё ты понимаешь! - перебил его Двалин, стиснув пальцами трубку с такой силой, что та треснула. - Если думаешь, что все вокруг слепые, то сильно ошибаешься. 

\- Да ты что несёшь?!

\- Что надо, - был ответ. - О чём вы там толковали с этим тощим лесным выскочкой? Чтобы послать его к такой-то матери, как ты якобы сделал, пары минут бы хватило, тебя же целый час не было. Что у вас с ним за дела? Или вы там миловались в тронном зале? – с издёвкой прошипел Двалин, отбросив несчастную трубку прочь.

Эта тирада повергла Торина в такой шок, что на пару секунд он лишился дара речи, кровь бросилась ему в лицо, а на скулах заиграли желваки.

\- Забыл, с кем разговариваешь? – холодно проговорил он. - Или в голове помутилось от речной воды?

Но осадить разошедшегося Двалина было не так-то просто. 

\- Ты передо мной короной не бряцай, - желчно возразил он. - Я тебе не бургомистр какой-нибудь.

Торин ощутил, как багровая пелена ярости застилает ему взор, и только неимоверным усилием воли сумел взять себя в руки. Негоже правителю терять лицо перед всеми. Скрипнув зубами, он поднялся с места и, крепко ухватив Двалина за плечо, вздёрнул его на ноги.

\- А ну, пошли.

Он отволок его подальше, за каменистую насыпь, и когда компания совсем скрылась из вида и даже голосов уже не было слышно, грубо отпихнул от себя. 

\- Миловались, значит. Вот, значит, какого мнения обо мне мои верные подданные, мои преданные друзья, - ядовито приговаривал Торин, отшвырнув тяжёлый плащ, и торопливыми, дёргаными движениями отстёгивая перевязь. Когда с нею было покончено, он занялся завязками штанов. Двалин наблюдал за его манипуляциями с недоумением и даже с опаской. Он уже поостыл немного и где-то в глубине души допускал мысль, что, возможно, слегка перегнул палку, поэтому не сводил с Торина глаз, готовый в случае необходимости предпринять обходной манёвр. – Что стоишь как столб? – окрикнул его Торин так резко, что от неожиданности Двалин вздрогнул. 

\- А что делать? 

\- Иди проверь.

Завязки, наконец, были развязаны – или разорваны - и штаны тут же упали вниз, собрались складками на щиколотках, явив взору Двалина мускулистые ноги, покрытые редкими тёмными волосками, но его взгляд, не задержавшись на них, тут же прикипел к тому месту, которое было скрыто подолом рубахи. В горле мгновенно пересохло. Стало жарко и совсем немного совестно за собственные опрометчивые слова. 

\- Торин… 

\- Что «Торин»? Скажи уж «подстилка эльфийская» – разве не так ты хотел меня назвать? 

\- Я не хотел… - начал Двалин, шагнув к нему, но Торин снова перебил его.

\- Да как ты посмел, как у тебя язык повернулся! Я скорее со скалы сброшусь, чем… с нашим врагом! Не веришь, своему королю не веришь – так иди, проверь. 

\- А вот и проверю, - заявил Двалин, приблизившись вплотную. 

Торин тяжело дышал, глаза его пылали, а лицо исказилось от гнева, но он был так красив в эту минуту, так величественно прекрасен, что казался Двалину почти богом. 

Он протянул руку, но так и не коснулся, а вместо этого вдруг брякнулся на колени и обхватил Торина за пояс обеими руками, уткнулся лицом в живот. 

\- Прости меня, узбад, за недостойные слова. Накажи как хочешь, только не держи зла. 

Будь на месте Двалина кто угодно другой, Торин никогда не простил бы ему такого – да что там, шею бы свернул без разговоров. Но это был Двалин. И на его месте никто никогда не мог быть и не будет, как ничто никогда не заменит солнце, ежедневно восходящее над горизонтом. 

С тяжёлым вздохом он поднял взгляд к темнеющему небу. 

\- Если ты – ты, Двалин – мне не веришь, то кто же поверит? 

Двалин затряс головой, вцепившись в него ещё крепче.

\- Да не слушай ты меня, дурака, видно и в самом деле в голове помутилось. Так давно к тебе не прикасался, совсем от тоски озверел, аж выть охота. Прости, прости меня. – Он поднял голову, поймав сумрачный взгляд Торина. – Ты же знаешь, мне твоё слово дороже всего золота в Эреборе, а сам ты... 

Торин долго смотрел ему в глаза, затем лицо его смягчилось, а рука легла Двалину на затылок и мягко подтолкнула. 

\- Прощение придётся заслужить. 

Медленно растянув губы в улыбке, Двалин спустился ниже и снова ткнулся ему в рубаху, потёрся лицом о быстро твердеющее естество, жадно втягивая знакомый до дрожи терпкий запах. 

Кажется, никогда и никому ещё Двалин так не старался доставить удовольствие. Он целовал и облизывал нежную упругую плоть, и заглатывал её целиком, заставляя Торина судорожно вздыхать и цепляться за то, что осталось от его шевелюры. Не сдержавшись, он огладил сильные бёдра, стиснул в ладонях крепкие ягодицы, уверенно нырнув пальцами между ними, втиснулся в жаркое, тесное нутро. Торин застонал – видать и сам изголодался по ласкам да по теплу чужого тела рядом. Эх, с тоской подумал Двалин, было бы время, да какая-никакая постель – заласкал бы, заставил растечься мыслями и телом, чтобы взгляд мутный, сонный, и шёлковая россыпь волос на голых плечах, и на губах улыбка глупая, счастливая. 

Ощутив во рту вязкое горьковатое семя, Двалин с жадностью высосал всё до капли и не отстранялся, пока Торин не перестал вздрагивать в его руках. Тогда он поднялся с колен и притянул его к себе. Они целовались как в первый раз, будто заново узнавали друг друга – то с нежностью, соприкасаясь лишь одними губами, лаская их горячим дыханием, то с жаром и страстью, сталкиваясь зубами. 

Но когда Двалин стал тереться о бёдра Торина своими, всё настойчивее оглаживая его пониже спины, тот упёрся ладонью ему в грудь и мягко оттолкнул. 

\- Пора возвращаться. А то нас, наверное, уже ищут. 

И Торин, невозмутимо натянув штаны, принялся завязывать тесёмки. Отчаянью Двалина не было предела. 

\- А как же быть с этим? – спросил он, указывая на свой пах, где топорщилась внушительная выпуклость. 

Торин ухмыльнулся, подобрав с земли перевязь. 

\- А это прибереги, - он умолк и, прищурившись, оглядел Двалина с ног до головы, - до ночи. Должен же я тебя как-то наказать. 

Двалин шумно выдохнул. И подал Торину плащ.


End file.
